Mary's Bikini Incident
by Miss Rouge Apple
Summary: Mary has always wanted to try that little bikini that Mother forbid her from wearing. And at the rebelious age of 13, the scene practically unfolds itself. Dedicated to the reviewers of WANDERER. Written by popular demand and a landslide win at the poll.


**Yes! This is the famous 'Bikini Incident', which was written due to popular demand after writing my other Mary one-shot 'Ode of the Lonely Librarian'. Dedicated to the faithful reviewers and readers of WANDERER, my Harvest Moon long fic starring Cliff, the wandering ponytail guy! I'm not writing personal thank you's tonight because I only have about fifteen minutes to write and post this before going to bed (stupid winter break had to end) and I, unfortunately, have school tomorrow. But I can still thank all of those who have read WANDERER, read and reviewed WANDERER, or whatever! Hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

Mary's Bikini Incident

As a young girl, Mary had enjoyed the beach. Where every day was like a new adventure and the fun only stopped when Mother got too much sand in her hair and Father was done recording plants in the area, and had decided to leave for home. Now, Mary didn't enjoy the feel of sand in her swimming suit or the sore heat from a sunburn, but she did love the thrill of when a wave almost came over her head or when a certain purple-bandana-ed boy played with her. Oh, some of her fondest memories of the sandy shore included the very sweet (and very flirtatious) Kai. Then again, some of her _not_ so fond memories included both him and the beach.

It was years ago, a beautiful summer day, where the clouds were white and fluffy and the sky was just the clearest blue. Mary Tome was thirteen, her onyx-colored hair cut short for the season (for she hated to brush it out after a long day at the beach, all those dreaded knots and tangles…) and getting ready to go to the beach. Now, Mother was quite traditional, and believed that little ladies shouldn't show off too much skin, and had forbid Mary from wearing the very showy and very revealing bikini. Mother had bought it years before, but said she hadn't the time to wear it; Mary knew it was because Mother hadn't the same body as she did when she bought it years ago.

Mary had never really been interested in the bikini that was so carefully tucked away in her mother's dresser drawer. Yet, as she opened the dresser drawer and saw the navy colored fabric of the very same bikini, she couldn't help but think that it _would_ make her eyes stand out more and maybe compliment her body some. She had debated for quite some time there, standing in from of her parent's dresser (having to hide from time to time as her parents walked past the open door, in fear they might see her). Finally, she made her decision, grabbing the teeny bikini and running as fast as she could back to her room. It didn't go as smoothly as she had wanted, tripping _up_ the stairs and falling back _down_ the stairs. Oh, how her face burned as both Mother and Father came over to see if she was alright, while she had sit on the bottom stair to hide the bikini under very sore rear.

After her parents interrogated her for a few minutes about her welfare after the tumble, they turned away with skeptical looks and went away on their business in the house. Mary had breathed out a breath of relief, slipping the bikini out from under her and holding it close as she scurried to her bedroom. After closing the door behind her, Mary threw the bikini on her bed and stared at it as she rubbed her bruised buttocks. Then, she proceeded to unfold it, so she could see it a little better; it was a deep navy blue with little white polka dots, a string tied the top of the bikini around your neck, rather than over your shoulders like a halter, and the bottom was supposed to hug your rear in the right places (so said the tag attached to it that Mother had carelessly forgot to cut off). With a giddy smile, Mary bit her lip and began to undress.

She put on the top first, her short hair not short enough as she caught it in the knot several times. Her fingers slipped and fumbled as she tried to hold the strings and tie them together, finally giving up and tying the knot once, feeling that there wasn't much of a difference of tying it once and tying it twice. Mary then slid the bottom of the bikini on, which was more of a balancing trick to her. She began to slide it up, lifting her leg at the same time, and ended up on the floor in a split second. The result? A big old bruise began to form immediately on the thigh of her left leg. Mary slid the bottom on –sitting on a bed, safe and off of the floor- and then poked the big purple spot to check the damage; ouch.

Finally, she had on the teeny little bikini! …Which didn't look so teeny on her. Mary looked into a mirror and studied herself, turning around and taking in the whole new look: The top looked loose and big, her upper body not completely matured and certainly not fitting the needs that the bikini's top required, and the bottom only fit her skinny little twig legs, hanging loose on her rump. Mary pursed her lips and stood still a moment, dropping her arms to her sides, determined to find a _positive_. Well… her eyes _did_ stand out more. Then, after realizing that fact, she began to beam, feeling proud and quite womanly at the time. It only stopped for a moment when she looked down at her bruise, which had deepened to a violet. Embarrassed that Kai, her current copper-skinned summer crush, would notice it, she quickly grabbed a white, silky shawl that Mother had given her and tied it around her waist, hiding the blemish. Then the proud and womanly feeling came back as she modeled in front of the mirror -blowing a few kisses, too.

Mary stopped modeling long enough to think about the one problem; how to get out of the house and get to the beach without anyone seeing her. If Mother or Father saw her wearing such a revealing piece, she would surely be grounded and confined to her Kai-less Library… She had to think of something! While brushing her short hair, the gears in her head turned and clicked until she finally came up with an idea. Her eyes brightened as she giggled, a plan forming in her head. Father had a cloak! A big and long trench coat! She could wear that while running to the beach! No one would see her wearing that little bikini _except_ Kai. Then, with a grimace, she had to admit that the trench coat was _heavy_. It would be a setback, but she would pull through it, just like the heroes in her adventure books. She could be like a teenage heroine, going above and beyond the trials and challenges of the average adolescent, and getting the dream guy, too, of course.

She then fixed her thick-rimmed glasses, shifted the top of her bikini once… twice… and then ran over to her door to peek out. It was safe, so she darted out and down the stairs into her parents' room, frantically opened the door to Father's closet, grabbed the trench coat and swung it on, tying it just as Father strolled in. Mary looked up and her jaw dropped as Father gave her another one of his skeptical looks. In a low, confused voice, he asked her what she was doing with his cloak. She quickly replied that she thought it was going to rain.

"Rain?" He had asked, his eyes sliding to the window for a moment, only to see barely a cloud in the sky. Mary's face began to burn again.

"Oh yeah, rain. That's what the weather lady said." She looked at her wrist, picking it up and dropping it too fast for Father to notice it held no watch. "Oh, look at the time! I have to go to the beach and meet Karen! Bye!"

As she sped out, she heard Father finally realize, "We don't have a weather woman!" But Mary was already out of the house before Father could scratch his head in utter puzzlement.

Through the streets of town, Mary ran. Unfortunately, it was _indeed_ a heavy cloak, and she soon found herself panting and sweating as though she had run a marathon or two. Not even halfway to the beach, Mary took a break, leaning on the fence of the Church, gasping for breath as some of her short, raven-colored bangs stuck to her forehead. She couldn't make it… no, not like this… It would be absolutely horrible to show up to Kai looking sweaty, smelly and utterly _gross_. Mary was about to turn back to her house, when she saw two figures strolling down the street: Mother and Sasha. Two of the three women that she _did not_ want to see me most. Oh, how dreadful her life would be if Sasha, or worse, _Manna_ saw her like this! Mary began to run once more before she could think of the things Manna would say.

It didn't take Mary long to make it to the beach, for the idea of Manna running at her heels, asking her why she was dressed so ridiculously, made her keep going. It was when her feet felt the strangely satisfying burn of the hot sun on her padded bare feet did she finally stop and look around. The sky's horizon was clear of any clouds, mostly likely blew past by the sea's salty breeze. The beach was clear of anyone, only the sound of lapping waves with their white foam greeted Mary as she slowly walked around. She began to frown, wondering if she had done everything for nothing. Was she going to have to enjoy her beach day _alone_ with her _bikini_?! "Mary? Hey, Mares!" Apparently not…

Mary looked over at where the voice came from; the tiny shack that had been built years ago, and was in need of repairs. There, leaning on what at one time was a doorframe, was her tan, bandana-ed friend, Kai. He was smiling at her, not at all fazed by the cloak. Mary let her lips curl up and she waved to him, holding her cloak with excited, sweaty palms as she began to run over to him. Kai shifted his weight off of the wooden frame and waited for her to get closer before he spoke. "Nice coat." Was the first thing out of his mouth; Mary's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and, most likely, getting a heat stroke. Kai seemed to think the same thing, one of his eyebrows rising with concern. "Maybe you should take that thing off…" Then, realizing the double-meaning of this, his cheeks flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I mean the cloak! You know, you look pretty hot in it… I mean, you look like you're gonna get a heat stroke!" He chuckled as he got his words together. "I mean, well, you're very pretty and you should take the cloak off so you don't faint or something…"

Mary smiled at his concern, her cheeks rosy from the compliment, too. She nodded, slipping it off. But if she was going to take her cloak off, she was going to do it right; just like in the books, Mary, just like the books. She slid it down her shoulders, showing off their 'bareness', and casually shimmied it off so that it slipped down her arms. Her hands caught it before it fell completely to the ground and she put it over her arm, holding it as she looked up at Kai. His eyes were wide and his jaw slightly ajar as he studied her. He stuttered a simple, "W-Wow, Mares…"

Just like the books. "Oh, this old rag?" Mary said, putting her hand on her hip and giving it some 'sauciness'. Kai nodded, realized what she said, and then shook his head furiously. Teenage boys… Mary waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, I found this old thing in my closet. I haven't worn it in _ages_…"

Kai's gapping soon changed to a grin. "Well, wow Mares… Didn't think you'd wear something like that!"

She waved it off. "Oh, of _course_ I would!" Mary felt just like the heroine in her romance novels; flirty, sexy, and quite, quite happy to get the attention of the cute guy.

Kai looked her over again, and frowned. "What happened to your leg?"

Mary looked down at her thigh, where her shawl had once been, but had slipped off of her narrow hips along with the cloak. In its place was the deep purple bruise. Mary's face heated up and she search frantically through her mind for an explanation. "I-I, um…" Well, Mary thought, what better excuse than one from a book? "I, uh, tripped over a book." That's not what I meant…, Mary thought.

"But then how'd you get a bruise-" Kai started.

"Hey, how's the water today?" Mary cut him off. She knew exactly how to distract him, and if not with her new bikini, it was with the beach. Kai's face suddenly burst into a grin.

"It's GREAT!" He laughed. "It's a little rough, though, but nothing we can't handle!" Kai raised an eyebrow and said in a deep dramatic voice, "Are you up for the challenge?"

Mary giggled, nodding. Kai grabbed her wrist and began to pull her with him as he started to run. "Then let's GO!"

They ran into the water, only stopping a moment before so Mary could set her belongings and glasses onto the sand. The two dove into the waves, welcoming the chill of the cool water and the salty taste it gave their lips and skin. Mary's belly tingled, the cool water lapping her bare flesh, which she had never before felt. She felt a shiver of adrenaline go down her spine and she laughed loudly out of enjoyment. Kai swam out farther, calling for her. She swam after him, laughing when he met her in the middle, trying to grab her feet and pull her under. Mary would slap his hands away, giggling and squealing when he almost came close to succeeding. He would come up for breath every so often, to rub his eyes quickly, flash a smile at her, and then go back under and head for her petite feet.

Soon, Mary could feel the current of the water pulling at her. The waves were getting more and more a heavy burden. She knew she should get out to take a breather; but the salty taste on her lips, the feeling of cold water on her bare legs and the sun on her face, she could get out after a bit longer. But the waves didn't stop. As Kai stood up, rubbing his eyes, which stung a little from the sand blowing about in the water, he looked over at Mary, who was stretching. A wave hit her from behind, and SHOOP! Of came the loosened bikini top. Mary was shell-shocked a moment, standing with her arms out, her short hair mangled over her face, and topless. Finally, she shrieked, pulling her arms to her bare chest to hide it. But it was too late; Kai had seen the whole show. The whole sha-bang. His eyes were opened wide, his jaw had dropped, but the corners of his lips turned up in a whole 'ajar, but pretty amused' look.

Mary's face burned far worse than the sunburn she had gotten one year after playing all day at the beach without an ounce of sunscreen. She was humiliated far worse than the day Gray made fun of her for spelling "apple" and saying 'pee-pee'. She was utterly, utterly _horrified_. Tears welled up in Mary's eyes as she began to cry, pulling her chin to her chest, which she still desperately hid with her arms. The sound of waves crashing still was all that Mary could hear as she closed her eyes tightly, tears flooding down her smoldering cheeks. But then, the sound of someone running through the water reached her ears. "M-Mary…?"

Mary slowly looked up, her face still a shade of tomato red and her eyes stinging with salt and tears. Kai was looking away, his own face burning a shade of scarlet -a feat for his tanned skin-, holding out his very own purple bandana. She stared at the bandana a few moments before taking it into one her hands and covering her chest with it. Her voice was hysterically high as she thanked him, running at the shore for Father's cloak. Once on shore and cloak on, she called to Kai, yelling that she was okay. He rushed over, his face still burning red, but a worried expression on his face. She handed him his bandana, which he took and dabbed tears away from her crimson cheeks. Mary blubbered, "I-I'm s-so sorry, K-Kai… I-I d-didn't think t-t-th-that i-it w-would…" Then the tears flowed once again as Kai dabbed them away.

"Why don't you go home?" He said, pulling her into an awkward embrace and rubbing her back, careful not to let his chest come in contact with hers; she did the same, but let her head fall against his shoulder. "You'll feel better later, you know. Y-You know…" She looked up at him and he smiled sheepishly, his cheeks burning a brighter red. "I-I'll forget it ever h-happened, k-kay?"

Of course, that was a bold faced lie; Mary knew that. He had seen his first topless girl. That he won't forget. But, the words comforted Mary and she smiled appreciatively through her tears. "T-Thanks, K-Kai…"

He smiled back at her, his caramel eyes sparkling with warmth. "No prob, Mares… You go on home, kay? I'll see you around…" Then, realizing the double-meaning, both teenagers faces burned brighter than before. "I-I mean, I hope to hang out with you at the beach sometime!" His breathing was a little off and he rubbed the back of his neck furiously. Mary nodded, clutching Father's cloak with embarrassment.

"G-Good-bye, K-Kai…"

"S-See ya, M-Mares…"

Though they said their farewells, the pair walked together, Kai's arm around Mary's shoulders, as they entered Rose Square. They then gave each other a smile, a nod, and a wave as they turned and went their separate ways; Kai to the Inn, Mary to her home. And so they left the beach, the sand, that humiliating day, and the top of the revealing navy blue, white polka-dotted bikini, which had washed up on shore just an hour after they departed.

* * *

Gray closed the diary with disbelief. His eyes were opened wide as he stared at the green, sparkly, stickered cover of his girlfriend's journal. Of course she had warned him, no, _threatened_ him that he should never touch, let alone read the diary. But, he had already read a couple pages of it, when he had learned her true feelings of him; so what should a couple more do?

He looked over to her; that dainty, pretty librarian. Her skin had long forgotten the heat of the sun, for it lost its tan and was pale as the pages in her books. Her hair had grown out and stayed long, braided and kept every season of every year. Her figure had stayed petite, but was now always covered by any ounce of clothing imaginable. The only thing that seemed to remain was her eyes; they were still as beautiful and as bright as those days when she used to be a social little butterfly. He had never known what made her shy and quiet, but he sure did now.

"Mary?" The sound of his voice made her jump.

She looked over at him, straightened her glasses, and in a sweet, soft voice asked, "Yes, Gray?"

"Do you wanna go to the beach?"

* * *

**_Miss Rouge Apple~_ So? Did you like it? I had SO much fun writing this! It was difficult writing when her top came *cough, cough*, but yeah. I pulled through for you guys! Hope you all liked it! Please review, because I will respond! Promise!**

**In addition, this story was helped by repeatedly listening to We the Kings new song, "Summer Love" and their other song, "She Takes Me High". Both songs are absolutely wonderful, and I highly recommend listening to them! They're my fav band in the world, We the Kings. C:**

**So until next time luvies, Toodle-oo! :D**


End file.
